


Sweet as Cake and planned dates

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, culinary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A lesson is class leads to some planned dates





	Sweet as Cake and planned dates

The flame holds perfectly against the item sitting on the table. Dean holds it, watching as his brother does his own. Sam and Dean Winchester, known as the two marvels of the Lawrence Kansas Cooking School. The brothers, it wasn't their dream at first but it surely was something that they were good at. 

 

A perfect shade crossed his creme brulee. 

 

“A beauty right?” Dean smirks at his brother who's finishing off his own. 

 

“And that's why I've decided to date the best guy in the school.” A familiar drawl creeps behind Dean. He turns the flame off, turns and sees his boyfriend walking his way. Benny is smiling, holding a perfectly decorated cake in his hand. It's all blacks and blues, not ideal for an actual person that might want it but Dean thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

 

Even if he isn't a cake person. 

 

“Beautiful cake. Where's the pie?” Dean asks. Benny sets the cake aside, presses a kiss to Dean's lips and says hi to Sam. 

 

“Pie is next week's lesson. And I'll make sure to make you the best apple pie I can. And given that it's your birthday too next week, how does a apple pie birthday pie sound?” 

 

Dean wraps his arms around Benny's waist.

 

“A man after my own heart.” 

 

Sam clears his throat. “Guys. This is a kitchen. Can you like… not?” 

 

A set of arms wrap around Sam's waist. He turns and looks down. His fiance looks back up at him. 

 

“I thought you enjoyed the whole college au scenarios?” Castiel Novak moves from behind his soon to be husband and stands in front of his work station. 

 

“That's only in stories. Not when the teacher is giving is a death glare.” 

 

Sure enough when all four turn towards their teacher, Ellen is giving them both a look of disdain. 

 

“Y'all should get back to your stations.” Sam says. “We'll see each other after class. We're still on for the movies tonight right?” 

 

Benny gives Dean a wink. “I had something else planned for my boy but I also know how much he wants to see this movie. It's all he's been talking about for the last three weeks.” 

 

“Damn straight I wanna see this movie. Maybe if you're good throughout the movie we can have a little session in the bathroom stall.” Dean winks. Sam rolls his eyes. He turns to Castiel. 

 

“We're sitting in the far back of the theater. Okay?” 

 

Castiel nods. “Yeah. I don't need any of that. What about after? Food at Mulroney’s?” 

 

Sam scratches the back of his head. “I wanted to try this new recipe that Gordon had given me. A one pot Kale and Spinach Alfredo.” 

 

Dean makes a gagging noise that Sam ignores. 

 

“There's also bacon and chicken breast in the recipe Dean. I'm sure you'll love that.” 

 

“True. So after the movie we try Sammy's healthy alternative to Alfredo pasta?” 

 

Benny shrugs. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

“Me too.” Castiel adds. 

 

“Great.” Sam and Dean say together just as Ellen walks over to them.

 

“Boys. Get back to work.” 


End file.
